Strength Within Tears
by Lady Chitose
Summary: Makoto gets her heart broken once again. Luckily this time a certain someone is there to pick her up. [AmiMakoto]


I originally intended for this to be a short drabble, but somehow I got ideas as I was typing. So it ended up being about a 1000 words logner than planned. Anyway, I do appreciate comments, so please do send one.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

* * *

**Strength Within Tears**

Tears and mascara. A terrible combination. Makoto realized that as she stormed out of the school, the heels of her shoes loudly clicking against the sidewalk and her hand squeezing the strap of her purse with anguish. She tried to hold her tears until she at least had exited the auditorium where the dance was being held, and she only barely managed to do so. Now that she was all alone, she didn't care the least bit how she looked. With a heavy sigh, she seated herself on a nearby bench and allowed the tears to flow.

Ami, who had missed the bus home from cram school for whatever reason, was also by her lonesome. She clutched a case in front of her moving legs, staring down sadly at the dull gray pavement. She would only glance up to make sure she could cross safely. As she did at a crossing near the school, she noticed Makoto and could even hear her sobs from where she stood. Concerned, Ami immediately dashed across the street to console her friend. Makoto sensed Ami approaching and hide her tear-stained face in the palms of her hands. Seconds later the blue-haired girl was sitting beside Makoto with a look of worry painted on her visage.

"Makoto," Ami whispered so gently that Makoto only knew she was talking by the warmth of her breathe creeping over her shoulder. Two of the brunette's fingers seperated, allowing her to peek timidly at Ami. Normally Makoto was known as the big tough girl most people feared; it had been her reputation her whole life. So she felt rather embarrassed to show a softer side of herself, even to a close friend like Ami. This time the genius made physical contact by placing a hand on Makoto's shoulder and asking what was wrong.

Makoto murmured for a few minutes about how her date for the dance had dumped her for a more attractive, feminine lady, then eventually broke down and embraced Ami tightly as she cried even more loudly. Though a bit startled, Ami affectionately ruffled Makoto's silky chestnut tresses and allowed a couple of moments to pass before speaking again.

"I'm so sorry, Makoto," she mumbled softly into Makoto's ear. "I wish I could help you, help prevent you from getting hurt repeatedly like this..." Makoto lifted her head, her rosy cheeks staiend with black, watery streaks.

"But...but you have helped me," Makoto replied, managing to smile feebly. "You helped pick me up in my time of need. That's why I love having friends like you." Ami grinned back and wiped away the marks on her face with the sleeve of her blouse. Afterwards the two hugged tenderly. The moment was cut short by a light drizzle. Ami and Makoto just grinned at each other.

"Come to my house for the night?" Makoto asked kindly, her face flushed despite the cold raindrops falling from the midnight blue sky. "I feel I owe you. I'll make us some food too."

Ami couldn't pass up Makoto's cooking. None of the tall girl's friends could, really. She nodded happily and linked arms with Makoto as they raced home. Having longer legs, Makoto was able to run a bit faster than her shorter companion, but she stopped to wait nonetheless. Ami's case served as somewhat of an umbrella for them, though Makoto had to duck a little to fit under it. Their clothes were drenched by the time they arrived at Makoto's abode, but it didn't seem to bother either of them too much. Makoto fished around in her purse and inserted the key, allowing Ami in before herself. Immediately Makoto scurried down the hall to fetch a bunch of towels.Ami stood at the front of he door, afraid of soaking any of Makoto's possessions. She returned quickly in dry clothing with her arms full of towels, along with a fresh change of clothes for Ami. Although Makoto's clothes were a bit baggy on Ami, she preferred them over her cold, wet outfit. Quietly, she went into the bathroom to change as Makoto prepared some hot chocolate. She came out of the bathroom donning a loose cobalt nightshirt and some droopy gray sweat pants. The alluring scent of chocolate wafted through the air as Makoto cautiously carried two mugs of steaming hot chocolate to her room. Ami followed.

They entered Makoto's tidy, plain room and sat down beside her bed. Carefully Makoto passed a mug of the piping brown liquid to her pal, blowing away some of the steam before sipping. Makoto made a face.

"Are you okay?" Ami questioned worriedly. She really hoped Makoto still didn't feel sad, although she certainly didn't mind providing comfort for her.

"Yes, the drink's just a little too hot." Makoto cringed and set her mug on her desk, which was piled with yarn and other knitting supplies. Curiously Ami set down her mug and crawled over to the table. She gazed in amazement at all the scarves and other items that lay there. One scarf in particular caught her eye and seemed to beg Ami to pick it up. She did and admired the yarn's lovely color pattern.

"Do you like that?" Makoto asked, snapping Ami out of her daze. She nodded in reply, so Makoto told her to go to where she was sitting with the scarf. Ami sat with her legs crossed in front of Makoto and handed her the scarf.

"I dub this property of Mizuno Ami," Makoto declared, trying to tie the scarf around Ami's neck. However, somehow Ami fell backwards into Makoto's lap. The two just laughed on and on and finished their hot chocolate. Makoto left the room for a brief moment to wash the mugs and get some blankets. During that moment Ami ran her fingers across the scarf. Somehow the softness of the yarn reminded Ami of the softness of Makoto's creamy skin.

She returned with some bulky blankets and two pillows. Ami was puzzled. "Aren't you going to sleep in your own bed?"

Makoto couldn't help but chuckle. "And leave you here on the floor alone? No way!" She spread out one blanket across the carpet, put down the two pillows, and laid down beside Ami. They pulled the blanket over each other and talked.

"This is kind of like one of those sleepovers you see on television, huh?" Makoto asked, her slightly damp locks draped across her face.

"Actually, I've never been to a sleepover," Ami said in embarrassment. "People always thought I was too busy studying to go to those, so I was never invited to one." A forlorn expression crossed Ami's face as if memories were flooding back. Painful memories of her childhood and all the teasing about her intelligence...

Makoto frowned. "I myself was never invited to one either. Most people were too scared of me to even talk to me, let alone invite me to their house." Makoto didn't seem too sad, perhaps knowing that this concept was new to her companion too.

"So I take it this is a first for both of us?" Ami asked, smiling.

The smile was returned by Makoto, who said, "What do you think we do next?"

"I don't know," Ami yawned and stretched her arms, the heavy sweatshirt weighing them down a bit. "I'm really tired."

"Me too. Let's just go to sleep. We'll learn more about these over time." After a grin, Makoto turned off the lights and snuggled in the blankets. She peeked outside at the stars that dotted the sky, noticing that the drizzling had ceased. Ami was already asleep, her scarf tightly in the grasp of one of her hands. She rolled over and threw her other arm across Makoto's body. She giggled a bit before moving closer to her friend and shutting her dazzling green eyes that twinkled from the bright starlight. Her last thought before her slumber was about how she'd rather take this over sleeping in her more comfortable bed any day.


End file.
